Failed Project Don't Look Or Else
by Darkstride Underscott
Summary: The most exciting story in the Fanverse. Shapeshifter hero or villain, tragedy lots of it, adventure, Spiderman characters and lots more even several cross-overs from the Omegaverse to other universes.
1. Chapter 2

Omegamorphs the Beginning

Hi my name is Steve I can't tell you my last name or where I live no it's not because what moms always say that never to trust strangers it's because I've got enemies not school bullies but aliens and their out for our blood because we interrupted their invasion of controlling other species. The aliens are called the yeerks they can enslave our brain by forcing their way into our ears and spreading themselves over our brain they resemble slugs. Well this is my friends and my story.

(Bell Rings)

"All right spring vacation" my friend Oscar yells out.

"I wouldn't be excited if I were you because that would mean more chores my friend" I told Oscar with a smug face.

"Awe way to ruin the fun" Oscar replied back.

"Come on guys stop bickering we have to go meet with Noah and Fanny" Jens says annoyed.

"Speak of the devil" Mike said looking at Noah and Fanny coming their way.

We watch silently as they flirt with each other.

"Come on love birds we're late to the Basketball game" our sports jock Oscar says.

"All right no need to get angry" Noah and Fanny both said at the same time.

"Jinx, Jinx again" they both said at the same time again.

"Oh brother" Mike said out loud.

"Well let's go we don't want to be late" Mike said calmly.

All of sudden Noah started screaming.

"What happened" we all ask.

"My tongue it turned into a snake like forked tongue!" he screamed.

"Wait let me see" Jen says checking his mouth "Oh damn he's telling the truth."

Now we believe him because she's not one to lie.

"What's happening are you turning into an Animorph like the heroes from the past?" She asked.

"I have no idea."  
"Aaaaagghh."

"Let's go check that out guys." Noah said excitedly.


	2. Que the Intro

**OmegaMorphs**

**The Beginning**

Ok everyone just to correct an error the last chapters were just beta a test in other words so now I am gonna be making the real thing and also _Disclaimer I dont own anything from here and also I'm moving this to marvel in the next chapter the only thing i own is my character the plot and some random characters also the illuminati ; )_ so on with the Intro.

"Oh hello everyone my name is Darkstride and I am going to tell you my story. Yeah I know what you're thinking why would a mercenary want to tell his prey his own backstory. Well the reason is that i want everyone to know what i really am." Darkstride said while wiping off some tears.

"Wait a sec I thought i was narrating dude!"

"Nope sorry but I have a job ta do"

"If you dont stop narrating I will end you're worthlessness non existent LIFE YOU LOOSER!" Darkstride said raising a gigantic katana.

Ok ok you win I was just trying to do my job man.

_**Hope you liked this intro I'm sorry for not uploading to my account but I'm a freshman now in high school and I'm also going to summer school so my life is busy busy busy**_.


	3. It All Begins Seriously It does Begin :

Chapter Two

It Begins

_**Song of the daaayyyy is Counting Stars by One Republic**_

"Fire Fire!"

I start hearing someone screaming as I make my way to my girlfriend's apartment but I just shrugged it off until I arrived at my girl's apartment because it was her building on fire. I saw some Firefighters a lot of people there and her parents but not her. I started making my way towards them stumbling through all the spectators.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Johnson where's Skylar," I asked them.

"We don't know she was just right behind us when we were evacuating the building," Mr Johnson replied "She must've gotten stuck somewhere."

"I'm going in after her."

"No! You can't she wouldn't want u to sacrifice yourself for her she would be devastated if you save her and you got hurt." Mrs. Johnson tried to talk sense into me.

"But if I don't then I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her if…" an explosion coming from the apartments interrupted me.

"I really got to try and save her." I begged them both.

"Alright but be safe," Mrs. Johnson said.

"I will".

I hurried in the apartments ignoring the calls of concern from the other people in the area. I ducked under the police tape and avoided a falling chunk of flaming wood which narrowly missed me.

"Sky can you hear me!? If you can then call out so I can follow your voice," I called out filled with hope that she would answer me. I trudged on through the flaming building waiting for what seemed like an eternity for her to answer me.

"I'm over here plz help me I can barely even breath with all the smoke *cough cough*," I heard her cry out desperately."

"Don't worry I'm getting close to you just close your eyes and think of your happy place." I tried reassuring her.

"Now can you tell me where you are Sky," I asked her. "Sky can you tell me where you are!" I asked again with no response.

I started to run dodging all the burning wood until I came to room 146 which was her apartment number. Once I opened it a lot more smoke bombarded me in the face until I couldn't breathe. I stepped out to get some air and all the smoke cleared towards the top of the building. So I looked inside and saw Skylar on the floor not breathing and then there's was a loud explosion and that's the las thing I heard.

Okay so I finally updated this story I hope you guys enjoy.


	4. The Coma

**The Coma**

Song of the day: Just give me a Reason by P!nk

Last time on Omega Morphs

"Fire Fire help!"

"Don't worry Skylar I'll help you"

KABOOM!

"NOOOOO"

"Huh where am, I what is this place what happened to me," I asked myself.

"You my friend were in an explosion of fire and to save you we had to use un-experimented alien technology that we have no way of knowing what it did to you." A doctor said as he entered the room.

"How long was I out cold," I asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"You've been in a coma for a few months," He replied.

"Yep I knew I would hate the answer, do my parents know that I am here?" I asked worried.

"Your parents… uhm your parents were involved in a uhm how should I put this slowly."

"Just spit it out Doctor." I said unable to wait any longer.

"Your parents were involved in a tragic accident. They were going home after coming to the hospital and there was a high speed getaway. Something about a Mutant and he crashed his car into your parent's." He said.

"No that can't be," I said in denial, "How about my girlfriend where is she I want to see her."

"She gave up on you. She thought you would never wake up and she moved on with her life. A lot of things have changed since you were last wake."

"I can figure that out." I sadly said.

And for the first time since I awoke I took a quick survey of the room, there was no TV which is usually always in the patient's bedroom in case the patient got bored. The room was bright white there was a mirror on the left side of my bed an I.V. beside me and a little desk.

"As for right now you might be wondering where you are and why you're here," the doctor said. I nodded. "Well as I already told you, you were in a coma but there some malfunctions on your life support during a blackout which caused it to fail, and for that reason we had to perform surgery on you with and untested piece of technology which we hoped would save your life which thankfully it did. But we don't know what changes it did to you so you will be staying with us so we can keep an eye on your vitals just in case something serious happens. Until we find out what the alien tech does." And with that he walked out.

I started to look around the room again when a fly started buzzing around my ear. "Where could've you come from little fly," I asked it. Then all of a sudden I saw a shimmer in the air to the left of my bed. So I got up and walked toward it and then I strode right through the shimmer.

Doctors POV

"Subject is awake Riley!" I yelled at my useless assistant. "How is this possible we both knew that he was dead, didn't we? SO EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE." I knew that by now my face would be its signature color of tomato red.

"S-sorry S-Sir," she stuttered. Sometimes I even wonder why I haven't even fired her. "But I told that there was a smidget of p-p-possibility that the technology would re-revive him sir."

"Well what do we do now we were about to test that technology that we put in him that other day." I said exasperated.

Then all of a sudden I heard running in the hall followed by the door slammed open by two guards. "Didn't I tell you two slackers to keep an eye on the kid?" I swear my patience with these people is gonna run out and when It does it's not going to be pretty.

"Ss-ss-ssorry sir but the specimen has escaped." One of the guards said.

"Augh why do I even pay you? How did he get out?" I asked them.

"We-we don't know he didn't even make a noise, but uh the window was open." The other one said.

"He must've jumped out into the ocean. I can't believe we just lost the subject how am I going to tell the boss?"...

3rd POV

'Woo hoo yeah!' the kid enjoyed the flight. 'I never knew I could shapeshift! Just one touch of that falcon and I'm Flying so high up!'

He continued flying down to a building in New York and when he reached the building he started panicking.

'How do I go back!? Oh man oh man' He started hyper ventilating. 'Calm down calm down I just don't want to be stuck I'll miss my old body.' The boy started remembering his human form and what he was able to do with it.

All of a sudden he started growing and the bones started shifting but stopped when he noticed.

'Oh' he stood shocked and realization. 'So all I do is concentrate?' he started growing again forming a humanoid with feathers and a beak with a bird's eye.

Some feathers started shooting back in and some molted off of him. His talons turned black and into an oval shape. The beak started becoming flesh and shrunk into the face his eyes began to circulate from narrow pupils. Hair started growing back as the feathers disappeared from the head. Patterns began forming on the chest and legs turning into clothing and the feet had shoes.

'Cool I turned back into myself along with my clothes. I just wish that Skylar had waited for me.' He sighed.

"Oh well I can't intrude in her life now that she has moved on with her life all I can do now is either go to a foster home or continue on with a brand new life." The boy had a sad face the whole time. "The only bad thing from the morphing is the phantom pain that comes with it."

He went inside of the building and into an elevator with people in it. If they wondered what he was doing there by himself they didn't give a sign.

DING!

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out and continued on until he found an alley way in which he could hide in and went inside. "Well you can never be too careful right?"

A few years later.

"This is SHEILD put your hands in the air where we can see them!"

'Well this time I wasn't too careful.'


	5. Chapter 2 Unlikely Hero

Hi everyone its Firestarzero here brining a new chapter from the Omegamorphs and just like every author here in the Fanfiction universe I will say. Disclaimer: I don't own the Ultimate Spider-man TV show or Nick Fury Spiderman or my pants or food or my pets. They belong to the universe and God not me not the humans so A Bai.

Song of the dayyyyyyyy is (drumroll) Cecelia and the Satellite

Episode 2 New Recruit.

"Tell me everything you know criminal," a guy in a red mask with a web design and pajamas with tights said.

"Look I don't know what you want or why I am here but one thing I know for sure is this is not a slumber party and also isn't it too early to have a slumber party? Look I'm not judging or anything but aren't you too old to have one and the wrong gender?" I asked him.

Good job on not falling under pressure. There it was again the voice, ever since I first got my powers I discovered that the more DNA I absorb the more I lose my sanity. That is why I promised myself to only absorb DNA when absolutely necessary and only fight using my own skills.

"On Firebird and Project Nightingale, and no I'm not going to a slumber party." I made out agitation in his voice.

"Huh? What the what now?" I asked confused.

At that exact moment the sliding door opened and in walked a dark skinned man with a black trench coat and eyepatch.

"Arr M'tay, sorry that the pirate impersonation is bad but I never had to practice it," I apologized.

"Status update Spider-man," the man said.

"Well this guy is either a very good liar or he really knows nothing," Spiderman said.

"Well you can untie him now I want to talk to him," Nick Fury told him.

"Are you sure? I mean I…I trust your judgement but he is a little insane I mean he talks to himself," Spiderman said worriedly.

"Don't worry Spiderman I understand but do as I asked of you."

"A-alright."

Spiderman walked towards the gurney in which I was strapped on and as soon as he was near me I reached out and he yelped.

"What did you do to me!?"

"Nothing," I said with a big smile.

He finished unstrapping me faster than he was going to and when I got up the one called Fury told me to sit.

"Now Darkstride I want you to tell me what you know about Project Nightingale and Firebird," he told me.

"I seriously don't know anything," I said trying my best to hide the truth.

"Well then I guess we have to take out the lie detector," Fury opened a drawer and took out a small black box. "Now tell me are you alive?"

"Oh this is an easy question and the answer is no not exactly," I cleared my throat and began my explanation, "To society I'm dead but in reality I'm alive so that answers your question.

"Oh that's not what I meant, but alright. Now are you wearing any unicorn underwear?"

"Uh…" I sat speechless.

"Wait your wearing unicorn underwear?" Spiderman started laughing.

"Uh No?!" I tried to cover the truth embarrassed.

"Alright then are you a criminal?" Fury tried once more.

"No," I answered.

"Alright now that we got that. Tell me do you know anything about project Nightingale and Firebird?" He asked.

"No sir." I replied.

"Finally," Spiderman sighed, "I thought it would take forever."

"Oh don't be a drama queen," I taunted.

"Well Spiderman leave us alone for now." Fury ordered Spiderman.

"As you say," Spiderman obeyed and left the room.

"Look Darkstride I want you to join my new team of young superheroes," He said seriously.

"Uh why I am a criminal. Do you really want a criminal in charge of a super powered team?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes and if your insinuating that I should be worried that you could corrupt that team then no I'm not worried."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that team is highly disciplined and have a set goal to be the best hero." He explained.

"Oh?"

"So what do you think, I'm giving you an opportunity to redeem yourself from your criminal status," he explained.

"What is the roster of uh of…" I had trouble with the name since I didn't know the name of the team.

"The OmegaMorphs," He helped.

"Wow the name suits my power," I awed.

"Yes yes so will you join?"

"Yes if you let me live In the Heli carrier for now," I tried to deal.

"Fine, now follow me to the training room," Fury walked out of the room and I trailed behind him.

"Hi how are you, what's up, Keep up the good work my man," I greeted everyone I saw only to be treated with the (are you crazy?) look.

"Just be silence," Fury ordered without even turning around.

"Sheesh alright." I obeyed.

We had arrived after an excruciating silence.

"So why are we at the training room…?" I trailed of as the floor went out below me.

-Roar-

I heard a robotic roar.

=3rd POV=

"What are you thinking Director Fury!?" Coulson arrived at the bridge.

"I'm thinking of giving this boy a chance at redemption Agent Coulson," Fury said while continuing to observe Darkstride battle.

"But he is a villain and didn't you always want to send the villains into prison no matter what?" a female teenager came up.

"Yes Amy I know that but I have plans for him for I have been contacted by Black Panther about him and something very disastrous I that he might cause," Nick Fury responded.

"I just hope you are right sir cause I will not lead some kid on missions," Amy said.

=Darkstride=

"Hah," I shot a web at the robotic dinosaur and managed to unbalance him.

I then got an idea. I started to morph into a form I acquired earlier.

My skin started turning blue with some dark colored lines started to replace my veins and my head did the same except my brain turned into a variety of things you might call circuits and my morph was complete.

"Electron that's what I'll call this morph." I announced.

I then turned my body into pure energy and went inside the Dinobot and traveled throughout him disabling him which caused him to fall down.

"Hey Fury! Was that the best drone you had?" I taunted. "Why do you even want your super teams to use droids as practice dummies if they cost a lot of money and they don't even last?" I asked looking at the ship.

The ship started coming down and landed in the water, during which I was surprised at how massive this Heli-Carrier was. Then the hangar door or at least what I thought was the hangar door opened.

I shot a web inside thinking it was Spider-man and pulled out what I had fished. Quickly realizing that I made a mistake I tried to get out of the way but I wasn't quick enough. Slap! She a girl slapped me hard across the face sending me sprawling to the sand.

"Why the hell did you shoot a web at me at my chest!?" The girl, in the scarlet red and blue and an opening for her blond hair to flow through, asked furious.

"It wasn't my intention," I moaned from my place on the sand.

"Ugh boys," she complained.

Fury came walking off the platform along with several other kids.

"Darkstride these will be your new team members," Fury said pointing at them. "You have already met Amy our previous leader of the OmegaMorphs."

Amy took her mask off and I was instantly lost in her blue eyes.

"This is Lucas aka Magmastorm he is an elemental," Fury gestured at an African American kid.

"Hey," Lucas greeted me.

"This other one is Mark his super name is Meta Man," This time he pointed to a muscular guy with a Golden Body suit in tights. " And last but not least Jessica or Ms. Blake." He pointed at a black haired girl in a black suit similar to mine except that it had deep blue lines on it.

"Well nice to meet you guys," I greeted them.

"Just to let you know I am not okay with you being our leader _**villain**_," she said the last word with venom dripping.

_Time skip_

_I am late to school again oh boy._


	6. Operation Serums Episode 3

OmegaMorphs Episode 3: Operation Serums

Song of the Episode- The One That Got Away

"So why are we doing this again?" Jessica complained from Dark's side.

I was so nervous about this mission especially since it was our first mission with Darkstride the criminal as our leader so instead I took of my glove and started biting my nails.

"Hey what did those nails ever do to you?" Mark came.

"I'm just so nervous about this mission especially since I was replaced by a criminal as leader," I answered.

"Hmm, seems to me that Darkstride is trying his best to show that he isn't a criminal and trying to show _you_ that he can be a better person," he then added, "It's as if he has a crush on you."

"Well he can keep his crush to himself uh I meant to say that he can keep his feelings to himself," I quickly corrected myself, "I have no interest in him."

"Uh huh, look I'll give you some advice, don't wait too long trust me I know how it feels when you wait for too long so just think about it please," he surprised me with his advice especially with the comparison that he made of himself.

I just put on my gloves back on thinking of the conversation I just had with Mark. All of a sudden there was a loud noise outside followed by a jolt of the jet.

"We are under attack, everyone hold on," the pilot said struggling to maintain altitude. "Fury we've been hit they know we are here."

-If they know you're there then drop the cargo-

"Wait what cargo?" Darkstride demanded an answer.

"That would be us you idiot," I replied.

"Uh oh," before he could even say more the jet's back door opened and the jet climbed up making all of us fall since we didn't have any seats with seatbelts.

"Whoo hoo"

"Glad to see you're having fun Darkstride," came out of my mouth.

"Well I have to admit this is not fun since I'm terrified of heights but it does increase my adrenaline and exhilarate me."

"And I thought you were more of a daredev… Oof," I was cut off by the chute deploying and pulling me upwards sharply.

"Hahaha," Darkstride started laughing at me.

"Yeah keep it up chap and you'll see what I can do!" I yelled at him.

"I can't hear you! I'm way too far down! hahaha." he laughed.

"Watch out Darkstride!" Jessica screamed as she saw that he was going to hit the ground too soon.

Splat!

"Oh no," I moaned as Darkstride hit the ground way too hard that I heard the skull crack.

I unlatched the parachute as I got closer to the ground and fell on my feet to run to him. I reached him while the others landed with the jet starting to leave but there was no blood on the snow.

"Ugh what happened?" Darkstride asked groggily.

"You fell heh heh," I answered with relief.

"And you all saw that?" He motioned to all of us.

"Yeah we all saw man," Lucas answered for me.

KABOOM

We all turned upwards to see the jet go up in a fireball. The jet started spiraling and fell into the side of the mountain starting an avalanche.

"Run!" I yelled.

"Amy! Don't" Darkstride cried too late.

"Uh wh-wha-what hap-happened?" I struggled to ask.

"You passed out," Darkstride answered, "And now we are trapped inside this dune of snow."

"H-how did I-I pass out," I managed to spit out.

"Jessica," was the only thing he said.

"What? W-w-what do you me-mean?" I was tired of shivering so I asked, "Why am I-I ss-ssso cold?"

"Your regulator was damaged, and I'd rather not talk about it right now." He was leaning against a snowy wall.

The inside of the snow dune was actually a bit roomy.

"Why do you hate me so much? And don't worry we have a bunch of time." His question surprised me.

"You're a c-cri-criminal, a thi-thief, and supe-supervillain how c-can I no-not hate you?"

"I know but I can change didn't you do the same?"

"H-how did-did you kn-know?" I panicked.

"I'm an extremely skilled hacker so yeah, wait let me repair that for ya."

I let him get near me to inspect my regulator so he could fix it.

"Ρυθμιστής Fix. Σχόλιο αν έχετε αποκρυπτογραφηθεί το μήνυμα αυτό οι άνθρωποι και να έχουν ένα καλό," what he did surprised me since it was magic.

'He's a magician too?!' I thought to myself.

"There good as new for ya," he announced.

"Thanks I'm feeling a lot better." I said struggling not to stutter anymore as to conserve body heat in the event that the regulator gets busted again.

I removed my mask in order to see if my mask was alright only to experience something so wonderful. Darkstride leaned over and kissed me, not on the cheek but on the lips.

"What, how, why did you do that?" I asked in surprise.

"Sorry I really didn't mean to do any…"

I cut him off by planting a kiss of my own.

"Are you sure you tried everything to escape this dune?" I asked once we separated.

"Yes except for one, can your suit turn fireproof?" he replied.

"Yeah why?"

"Just do it."

I did as he said while he caught on fire and blasted fire into the wall of the snow dune.

"Whoa how did you do that?"

"I can't tell. Now let's go."

I followed him out only to wake up somewhere else.

"Wait how did we get here?" I asked Darkstride who was standing next to me looking at something.

"What are you looking at?"

I followed his gaze and noticed that we were inside some kind of hideout all velvet red, there was a fireplace nearby and a long table with several chairs. The chairs looked like a king's throne. There were also some pictures of Magneto and some of his followers in the Brother Hood of Evil. It all looked like the castle that I had gone on a mission to last year when I was a trainee.

"Jessica brought us here I think she was waiting beside our snowy prison because the moment I melted through the snow she grabbed us with some of her partners," he answered my question after what seemed like an eternity.

"Hello Amy, Darkstride," Jessica greeted us with a curt nod from the other side of the glass.

"Why Jessica why?" I asked the obvious question.

"Oh well you know it's nothing personal it was all just work like you would understand," she answered.

"That was only once and it was for a perfectly good reason."

"Oh so that poor girl was just an innocent who just happened to leak out her feelings to someone who was just on a mission?" her words hurt me.

"I'm still looking for her brother honoring my word to her."

"Poor girl you'll never fulfill your promise." She cackled.

Fwoosh! A blur of blue and silver flashed into the room.

"Magneto wants them both executed along with the others," Quicksilver told Jessica.

"Alright dear," Jess kissed him.

Disgusted by their scene I turned to Darkstride who was quiet during the whole conversation I had with Jessica only to find that he wasn't inside with me in fact he was anywhere at all. I was about to call for him foolishly when I felt an invisible thing press against my mouth forcing me to be quiet.

"Shush don't let them know that I'm invisible just let them think I'm gone, and when they open the glass I want you to free the others who are on the right of us alright?" I noticed that he wasn't gone but in fact he's invisible or camouflaged and I responded with a nod.

"Hey where did he go!?" I felt Darkstride release me as Quicksilver cried out.

"I don't know that prison is inescapable!" she sounded like she was trying to reassure herself, "Where is he Amy?!" Jessica asked me removing her mask completely.

Guessing that she didn't have the patience, she brought up the glass and all of a sudden there appeared Darkstride lunging towards Quicksilver. Turning my attention to Jessica I realized that she was gone. So instead I hurried to the control station beside the fireplace and opened my other half of the team's containment.

"Amy I need help carrying Mark," Lucas asked me to help.

"What happened?"

"Jessica pp-poisoned me," Mark answered weakly.

"Don't waste your strength you'll need it," I shushed Mark.

I slung Mark's left arm across my shoulder to help him walk. I could see all his sweat from inside his helmet.

"Don't worry Mark you're going to make it," I tried to reassure him.

"Are you trying to make me believe it or are you trying to make yourself," Mark smiled the best he could.

"Glad to see you're still well enough to make jokes."

"How are we going to get him to help for him?" Lucas asked.

"Darkstride already called for a S.H.I.E.L.D Transport," I replied. "You guys go ahead I have something to take care of," I left both of them at the exit and started running back to where we were held captive.

"Be careful Amy," Mark's voice reached me.

I arrived at the place where I was a couple minutes ago. The place was empty neither Darkstride nor Quicksilver were there, instead there was a giant gaping hole in the wall letting in cold snowy air.

Svvp! Scrnch I felt a sharp pain at the bottom of my leg along with the familiar reshaping of bones.

"What did-did you d-do to m-me?" I already had an idea of what Jessica had done.

"It's called King Cobra poison my dear," she snickered.

"I used to think we were best friends, whatever happened to us?" I asked her.

"It's called a better offer, I must admit it was actually kinda nice having a friend for the first few years, but then times changed, you yourself should understand since you're kind of like your father."

"I'm nothing like my father," I seethed.

"Oh is that so you're nothing like your father L…" I cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"Oh shut it I'm not so perfect."

"_Really?_" She mocked.

"Ungh," I shuddered as the venom started to take effect.

A fist came out of nowhere connecting with my jaw sending me sprawling on my back. Baraag! An elephant trumpet signaled that Jessica was ready to end this encounter. Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! The elephant rushed towards me. Upon instinct I camouflaged myself against the background.

"Baroom!" She sounded annoyed.

"Venom Blast!" I shouted, zapping her with a venom blast powerful enough to knock her out.

Scrnch! The bones made a terrible noise as they reshaped all together at once. I collapsed myself onto the ground exhausted and ready to let the venom take over and finally bring me some well deserved peace. I heard footsteps approaching, but I was too tired to look at who it was. The last thing I remember was being carried.

I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed and a strange boy next to me asleep. The kid was around my age (15), he was wearing a dark blue shirt with a scarlet Omega insignia on it. He also wore Levis with Nike shoes. He had dirty blonde wavy hair brushed to his left. Cautiously I prodded him with my foot causing him to shift uncomfortably startling me. I gathered up my courage and shook him awake.

Groaning he got up from his spot by the end of the bed, which allowed me a full view of his face. Half of his face was marred, burned. He also had vivid deep ocean blue eyes that made me get lost in his gaze. Then something strange happened. His features started changing, his eyes slowly changed colour from his deep ocean blue eyes to emerald green ones just like mine, his scars slowly started to fade, and his hair colour changed to a darker shade of blonde.

"Who are you?" I asked in wonder.

"I'm so glad you're alright Amy," he completely avoided my question but there was something familiar about his voice.

"Darkstride?" I realized.

"The one and the only," he smirked while bowing down.

"Wha-what happened?" I was completely surprised as I had never seen him in his normal forme.

"What do you remember?" he questioned me.

"I remember fighting Jessica and then being bitten by a snake I think," I said not feeling too sure.

"King Cobra bite," he confirmed my belief.

"What h-h-happened *sniff* she was my o-only closes-est friend," I started sobbing.

Darkstride pulled me into his chest to comfort me which I actually found soothing.

"I don't know but you have me now," he assured me.

"What h-happen-ened to Mark and-and Lucas?"

"Lucas is home with his family recovering from the wounds."

"How about Mark?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering, "Mark is in a coma."

"What!? *sniff* Wha-what happened?"

"Jessica bit him also with King Cobra venom and he didn't make it to treatment in time."

"Why didn't y-you use the ant-ntidote you injected me with-th?" I accused.

"How did you know?"

"I felt it."

"I didn't use it because I only had enough for you only, besides I wasn't going to let you die in my arms again." He threw his arms upward.

"Wait ho-how did you know to b-bring the antido-dote in the first place? And what do y-you mean let me die aga-gain?"

"Because I traveled back in time," he said muffling his voice in his hands.

"Wait you can do that? And since when?"

"Yes I can and apparently since yesterday."

"Answer this for me what happened to that me," I curiously asked.

"Well after I managed to snatch and Omega Serum from Quicksilver I went back to the Antarctic Base and I saw you dying on the floor, I-I was so mad I didn't think it through, I got up and slipped falling to the floor the syringe pierced me in my throat and since I had a healing factor I didn't get hurt but…" I interrupted here.

"You have a healing factor? Oh so that's why you got up without getting hurt when you fell of the jet."

He glared at me for interrupting and in return I offered a sheepish grin, "Anyway I decided to go look for Quicksilver and all of a sudden I received a burst of speed that I never had. I ran hard and I tore open a hole through time arriving to during my chase of Quicksilver."

At the moment I was in awe but i shook it off as I needed to ask something else. "What happened with Jessica?"

"Oh her? She's rotting in a Cryo-stasis cell."

I laughed because you can't rot in Cryo-stasis since all it does is preserve you for all of eternity.

"Do you have a family?" His question appalled me.

"No I don't," I answered. "I never had anyone to begin with my mother died a few years ago, that was when S.H.I.E.L.D. took me in. I don't have any happy memories either, and the only happy ones I had were tainted with what Jess did today."

"Well we can make new memories together," he offered.

"Thanks, but was that the real you before you woke up?"

He shifted uncomfortably which made me laugh reminding me how I had prodded him with my foot. He started to change his features again. His hair lightened up, and his eyes turned back to those hypnotic vivid deep ocean blue colour.

"Yes, but it's the me I want to forget which is ironic since I don't remember anything from my past."

"I want to see Mark."

"We will during the epilogue," he said with a mischievous smile before he leaped up and ran away.

"Wait what do you mean!?" I asked as he left leaving me confused.

**EPILOGUE**

It's been a week since I have been discharged and another half week since the incident of Antarctica. Mark has come out of his coma since yesterday and today we came to visit him. I'm sitting on a seat inside the QUEENS HOSPITAL CENTER while Darkstride is asking for Mark's room number.

He arrives next to me and says, "He's in critical condition they don't know if he's gonna make it but we can still visit him if you like."

"Yeah let's go in," I answer.

A nurse leads us into Mark's bedroom and leaves us in there to speak with him.

"Hey buddy," Darkstride shakes Mark's hand, "How ya doin'?"

"Never bet-better," Mark coughs.

"Oh Mark," I put my hands up to my mouth.

His face was purple from bruising that isn't even supposed to be possible since it's been a week and a half since the incident and there is nothing to cause bruising. His monitor is beeping slowly steadily at the same rate as the rising and falling of his chest.

"Hey bud Darkstride…"

"Call me Martin."

"Martin can I have a moment alone with Amy?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just be outside."

He left, the door closing slowly behind him.

"Amy I have something to tell you," he said with such seriousness.

"Yeah what is it?"

"You know I don't have enough time like I know right?" I replied with my silence to which he continued, "Well when I gave you that advice in the jet I never told you who was the girl I lost my chance with, tha-that person was you. You, you were the one that got away, I only held on to tell you this. Goodbye Amy."

"No no no no! You can't leave, you can't you have to make it! I can't lose you too," I yelled as the monitor flat lined, tears were welling up in my eyes too many that I started to scream and cry which alerted the doctors who came in and ushered me out into Darkstride's comforting arms.

March 8, 2016

30038 Words


End file.
